


True....Love?

by Swanqueen7



Series: After Last Night and Times Afterwards [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueen7/pseuds/Swanqueen7
Summary: Blossoming relationship....
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: After Last Night and Times Afterwards [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617646
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	True....Love?

i want to thank my girlfriend Dragonswanqueen8 for being my beta.  
Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetie.

Emma was sitting at Granny’s diner drinking coffee before it was time to head to her first job at the Sheriff's office. She admits to herself that she is a bit nervous about her new job and hopes she doesn't screw it up by staying, because usually she doesn’t settle down. She’s always on the run, moving to different places. But now, she has a reason to stay because of Henry and yes, because of Regina. She just hopes it won’t be conflicting by working for her BOSS not just someone who is her fuck buddy or her date or whatever she is called. She really likes her a lot and really wanted this to work out between them.

Emma sighed as she sipped her coffee watching people coming in for breakfast, trying to remember who they all were since she would be working for this town. 

“More coffee?” A tall beautiful looking brunette stood there holding a pot of coffee while looking at her and smiling.

Emma nodded, ”Sure, I will need some more before I go to work for my first day”

“Where are you going to work?” Ruby asked as she poured some coffee in Emma’ s cup.”I could also get you a coffee to go if you want?”

“At the sheriff’s department. I’m the newest deputy.”she answered. “Yeah that coffee to go sounds like a good idea.”

Ruby smiled, ”Awesome! Graham will need your help. He’s been asking the Mayor for another deputy for a long time. I wonder what changed her mind to want to hire one NOW?”

Emma looked at Ruby and shrugged, ”I don’t know. Maybe she feels I can do the job.”

As Ruby prepared to ask Emma more questions, the door opened and Regina entered, dressed sexily as always, walked in and moved toward the counter to order her usual lunch to go. ”Miss Lucas, the usual please to go.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Ruby smiles and walked off to get her coffee and meal to go.

Emma looked over at Regina and smirked. ”Good morning madam mayor.” 

Regina looked at Emma and winked at her, liking what she was seeing as she looked her up and down. ”Miss Swan, you ready for your first day?” She smiled.

Emma modded and glanced at her watch. “Oh yes I gotta go now. I’m supposed to be there soon. I’ll see you soon mayor.” with that she walked out of the door.

Regina looked at her in disbelief as she saw how Emma was quick to leave. She shook her head and knew she would make a point to see HER deputy in a little while at her first day of her job. She loved the way Emma looked, wearing her sexy uniform. She sighed happily as she thought about it.

“Here you go ma’am.” Ruby handed Regina her to go items and smiled, ”have a great day!”

Regina nodded, ”you too.” She left to go to her office.

Emma walked into the Sheriff's office and moved to see Graham sitting in his office.

“Morning Graham!” Emma smiled at him as she sat down across from him.

“Ahh Swan! I’m glad you are here now. There’s a call in the river by the toll bridge and we need to go there now to find out what’s going on.” Graham stood up and grabbed his keys and coat.

“Awesome! Something exciting for us to check out then!” Emma smiled as she followed him to the car. 

As soon they got into the car, it only took them 5 minutes to get there. Soon they arrived at their destination after having to walk under the toll bridge.

"So what's going on?" Graham asked Leroy. 

"There's something moving down there by the ditch under the bridge." Leroy pointed over to the area. 

Graham nodded and thanked him as he looked at Emma. "Ready to go check it out, Deputy?" 

Emma smiled and nodded, "yep!" Emma followed Graham to the area and saw movement and heard it making rustling sounds. 

As they walked closer and slowly toward it, Grahan laughed when he realized what was making the noise. "Oh! Pongo!"

Pongo waged his tail when he saw Graham and barked at him, glad to see him there. 

Emma looked at Pongo and Graham and asked. "Who's dog is it?"

"It's Archie's dog he's the counselor in town. You'll meet him when we bring Pongo to him. Let’s go Pongo gotta take you to your owner." 

Pongo barked happily and followed Graham and Emma to the cruiser. 

As soon they arrived at Archie's office, Graham knocked on the door. 

Archie opened the door and smiled when he saw Pongo.  
"Oh Pongo! You ran away again didn't you Boy?"  
Pongo barked and ran into Archie's office. 

"Oh hi, I am Archie Hopper!" He held his hand out to shake Emma's hand. 

"I'm Emma Swan, your new Deputy in town. " She shook Archie's hand and smiled. 

Archie smiled and nodded, Nice to meet you. And thank you Emma and Graham for bringing Pongo back."

Graham smiled, "it's no problem at all it's our job. Well we better get going and I’m training Emma to do rounds in town since it’s her first day."

Archie smiled again, "Okay. I'm sure I'll see you around Emma."

With that Graham and Emma walked back to the Cruiser and were on the way back to the office, Graham was showing her the stores and the bar that tend to have trouble at times during the night. 

By the time they got back to the Sheriff’s office, a Mercedes was seen parked there. 

"Huh, I wonder what the Mayor wants from me today." Graham mutters to himself but Emma heard what he said and was wondering what he meant by that. 

As soon as they entered, Regina was sitting at the Deputy's table and smiling at them. 

"Ahh Graham and my new Deputy! How did she do today?” Regina glanced at Emma and smiled at her. 

Graham blinked because he knew she NEVER came to the Sheriff’s office unless she was demanding his finished paperwork to be handed to her. She usually requested it by phone calls not by person. That is unless she really wanted something from him.

"Oh uhh... Emma did good. We rescued Pongo and she met Archie and I showed her around in town pointing out the areas to keep an eye out for trouble."

Emma nodded and smiled when she saw the way Regina was looking at her up and down, checking her out. 

"Yes he did I probably will get pretty used to this small town in a day or two." Emma smirked. 

Regina smirked back at Emma, her eyes growing darker. "Oh I'm sure you will do just fine Miss Swan.” She then looked at the Sheriff. So Graham do you think you can go pick Henry up for me and run some errands for me?” She handed him a paper with instructions for what she needed done. “I need to talk to Emma about making arrangements and working on scheduling for work. And we need to talk about important things regarding our son, Henry." 

Graham nodded, "uhh sure no problem want to meet at Granny's in an hour?"

Regina smiled, "make it 2 hours, Sheriff." She never took her eyes off Emma as she said this.

Emma gulped, knowing why Regina wanted to see her alone. Her eyes fell to Regina’s cleavage. She saw the knowing smile on her Madam Mayor’s face, seeing Regina had caught where her eyes went.

Graham looked at Emma. “If any calls come in, just call me and I'll take care of it right away ok?"

Emma nodded, "sure no plm.”

Graham left with his phone. 

As soon the door was closed, Emma looked at Regina and asked, "Soooo, what do you want to talk about or do?” She flirted with her. 

Regina stood up and walked toward Emma and grabbed Emma's tie, pulling her closer, she spoke huskily. "seeing you in this new uniform turns me on." She whispered and started to kiss Emma. 

Emma sighed as Regina kissed her and she moved her hands around her waist to keep her close. Regina pushed her into the Sheriff's office and closed the door. She felt Regina untying her tie and then she started to unbutton her top slowly. 

Emma pulled Regina's blazer down and it dropped on the floor while they were still kissing and Emma pulled Regina's shirt out of her skirt, wanting to feel her smooth skin. Regina moaned in her mouth as she tried to take Emma's top off. She pulled out of the kiss and glared at her top. "Dammit why is it too hard to take off?” She was clearly growing impatient, wanting, needing to feel skin contact. 

Emma smiled amused as she took her shirt off for her, showing she was wearing a sexy red lace bra.  
"Better madam mayor?"

Regina growled and kissed Emma passionately as she grabbed Emma's left breast to squeeze. She then took her breast into her mouth, not wanting to wait any longer.

Emma groaned into Regina's mouth as she pulled her skirt up to take her underwear off, only to find out she wasn't wearing any. Happily surprised, she placed her finger into her folds, feeling how hot and wet she was. So she teased her clit, making Regina gasp loudly. 

When this happened, Regina moved her mouth to Emma's shoulder and bit her. Showing her she loved what Emma was doing to her. 

Emma hissed and smirked knowingly as she felt Regina's teeth dig into her skin as she moved 2 fingers into the entrance of her waiting womanhood and started to pump in and out of her, making sure to touch her g-spot. 

Regina moaned, "Oh fuck Emma.. M-m-more!!!" she closed her eyes and panted heavily as she felt Emma move another finger inside her, pumping them deliberately deeper and deeper. 

Emma smiled as her fingers pumped in increasing its tempo and then slowing down and then quickly again as she began feeling Regina’s pussy tighten around her. 

"Ohh Fuck Emma!!!!" Regina moaned as she came hard, getting very vocal as her climaxes came over her. Afterwards, she placed her head on Emma's shoulder, panting in the aftermath. "Oh wow, that was amazing! You are amazing." 

Emma kissed her as she removed her fingers, licking Regina’s delicious juices off them. "I’m glad I did a good job, Gina."

Regina looked at Emma when she called her that. She smirked. "I believe my dear, it's my turn to pleasure you. Turn around please and remove your slacks." Regina spanked her once as she stood up and waited for Emma to remove the rest of her clothing and smiled appreciatively when she sees Emma has removed her bra as well. 

"Now Emma, bend over the desk." Regina trailed her fingers down Emma's back down to her bottom, squeezing and spanking her butt and caressing it before spanking once again as Emma made a squeaking noise. 

Regina chuckled throatily before she put one finger inside Emma's pussy and began to pump inside her, in and out slowly and she heard Emma moan. She licked her lips sensually before adding another finger inside her, making Emma moan louder as she began to rock her hips forward, against Regina's thrusting fingers. 

"Ahh Fuck me Gina please harder!" Emma panted as her thrusting hips rocked faster.

Regina spanked her butt some more while she fucking her and thrusting inside her from behind, knowing that Emma is getting very close to having an orgasm. She fucked her harder and faster, taking pleasure at what they were doing. 

"Uhh Fuck!!! R- R-Regina!!!!" Emma moaned loudly as she clamped down and came hard. 

At the exact same time she came, Regina gasped loudly as she felt her hand spike with a surge of powerful magic when Emma came and she gulped as she felt something pour from her hand and splash inside of Emma. She hoped Emma did not feel that, not wanting to have to explain what happened when she didn’t have the answers herself.

Regina smiled and remained inside Emma until she relaxed enough before she could remove her fingers from her pussy and wiped her hand on a towel. 

Emma stood up and looked at Regina and smiled at her. "Whew that was amazing! I liked that. It felt... Different than the other times we made love." As Emma put her clothes back on, she kissed Regina deeply. 

"Really dear? Well... Maybe fucking you from behind is different from what we normally do I guess?" Regina chuckled and smiled. 

Emma nodded, "maybe you’re right. Well we better go and get Henry. I don't mind doing this again." Emma smiled. 

Regina nodded and thought about the magic she did when they made love and hoped that it didn't harm Emma but she would look into the books in the vault and find out what exactly happened between herself and Emma.

To be continued to part 4 one shot. Hope ya all enjoy this!


End file.
